Eyes that see it all
by UnbalancedTruth
Summary: Freedom was the only thing she wanted. Was that so hard to ask ? Apparently so...Aristocrat Siera. J. Loyard gets transported to the world of Pirates in their endless search for One Piece. The choice of characters is very vague but the story does involve many including NPCs. "Life is but a mere trinket for me." Siera J.L. *STORY FINALLY CONTINUED AFTER A LONG AND EXHAUSTING BREAK*
1. Well, nice to meet you, I suppose

**This is my newest story. It is not a one shot. I suddenly got a shot of inspiration so I decided to get on it right away. This is something that I look forward to reading some time in the future.**

* * *

**"Siera-sama, it's time for your bath."**

A tall, elderly man exclaimed, pushing the tightly shut marble doors open with a simple flick of the wrist as he rested his eyes on the gentle frame of the young lady, black in hair and pale in skin.

**"Mm…I'll be there shortly"**

The female replied shortly after, remaining her composure as she shut the laced booklet and set it gently on the table. Sliding from the chair onto the floor, her shoes clicking delightfully with the touch of hard wood.

**"Siera-sama, don't tell me you're reading that yet again ? I've told you numerous times not to waste your breath on such simplicity"**

The man explained with a sigh, glancing at the female's displeased expression before pulling back immediately.

**"You…wouldn't understand. It's a different world from ours. A world of fantasy"**

Not that her world was much different.

**"Yes, but, Siera-sama, you're more important to us and we would like you present. You are, after all, the Lordess."**

The female waved a hand of dismissal as the man disappeared behind the thick marble.

**"I'd take freedom over power any day…"**

* * *

**"Well, Siera-sama, I await for you in the dining room. You are free to take your time."**

The same man exclaimed once more, closing the doors shut as a series of footsteps could be heard getting farther and farther away.

Finally, she could relax.

**" What the hell was that ? The only source of happiness I have left and he has the nerve to try and take it away ? This is the 21 century. I'm free to read what ever the hell I want without having to squirm."**

The girl released her vent, a sudden change in personality, huffing and puffing the air out like an angered toddler. She had to preserve the young lady farce when in the company of someone but, in all honesty, it was tiring.

Ah, you might be wondering who this elegant young lady is. Well, in that case, an explanation is to uphold.

Her name was Siera J. Loyard, the last remaining member of a clan that shall remain secret for now. The only thing you need to know about her before we continue our story is; She was Noblesse.

**"I'm not going to shatter if I get a little freedom. Really...they're just being overly-protective. What does being the Lordess even account for if I'm not allowed to protect at least myself."**

The gently slid into the warm bath, before closing her eyes the minute she was overwhelmed by the warmth. She did have a tendency of falling asleep quite quickly.

* * *

**_"__Is that your wish ? If that is so, then I shall__ abid__e,__ because...My Mistress is__ special.__"_**

* * *

A sudden surge of pain pass through her body, the female awoke quite abruptly, feeling the coldness of the snow envelop her whole. Her body shot up immediately, discarding the pain as if it was nothing more than a casualty. Well, in her case, that wasn't far from the truth.

**"The remodeling was done quite nicely...Ugh...Optimism is the root of all happiness, right ?"**

She observed her surroundings carefully, not moving an inch from the spot she was in. Her feet were already starting to deepen in the snow. She had no time to react, nor did she have the time to feel pain. Questions ringing loudly though her head, the female could do nothing but stare at the snow-covered forest. The cold did not bother her but she couldn't say the same for the sudden change of atmosphere.

**"What in the world is this place ?"**

Before she had a chance to try and answer her question, she felt something hit her from behind as she struggled to keep her balance.

**"Whoa ! What're you doing here ? This place's supposed to be empty ! Is Rayleigh making fun of me on purpose ? Well, it doesn't matter either way. Who are you then ?"**

She turned on her heel, her gaze falling on the surprised expression of the dark-haired male. He was dressed rather strangely and scarcely and yet, the cold seemed to bother him as much as it did the female. She broke out of her moment of surprise when the male repeated his question, this time more loudly as if he was trying to get his point across. What a strange person he was but oddly, she felt unexpectedly calm in his presence, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

**"Me ? I'm...Siera. Siera J. Loyard. And you ?"**

She asked out of general politeness, her gaze wandering down to the male's feet. Were those...flip-flops ? Seriously ?

**"Siera ? That's a weird name !"**

He chimed with a grin decorating his features, before his expression turned to surprise once more. It seemed like she was full of surprises from what she could see of the male's reactions. Was her behavior that strange ? She certainly hoped not.

**"Wait...You don't know who I am ? Well, introductions are my favorite part anyway so it's better this way. My name's Monkey D. Luffy !"**

He said happily before holding his hand out towards the female. Ah, so this was a so-called handshake ? The only things she was familiar with were bows and gentle kisses to the hand. It was a pleasant surprise, nonetheless.

**"Luffy ? And my name's strange ? Speak for yourself."**

She took the hand, the male's features lighting up again in a laugh. He was a man of many faces, that much she could pin-point.

**"Shishishishi ! I like you ! Wanna join my crew ? Ah, but Nami told me not to recruit members before speaking to her...Meh, never mind, you seem like a good person. I'll be a surprise for everyone when I get back. So, what'd you say ?"**

To say he had caught her unprepared would be an understatement. "Join my crew" ? What was that all about ? What was a crew, anyway ? She had always been taught to be weary of every single person she met, be it a relative or not but seeing as she had woken up where she had, he didn't really leave her with much of a choice, did he...

**"I don't really know who you are or where exactly this is but you're the first person I met here so...It should be fine."**

She couldn't help but feel like she was being forced into this but it was the only(therefore best) option she had. She was never much of a chooser. Taking things as they came was normally how she liked to deal with things. So, as a result, she was now part of a "crew" or what ever the hell that was. The male may have been a man of many faces but he certainly didn't seem like a man of many words so she would have to resist asking any questions. She was capable of at least that much...for an extended period of time, for that matter.

**"Great ! Then, we should get going ! Just wait 'till you meet Hancock ! The two of you'll get along great !"**

He let out that strange-sounding laugh once more as he took hold of her hand, pulling her along. She might as well go with it since she had no idea how to coordinate herself on this place. It was much different than he world. Well, she was almost 100% certain she was no longer in her own world. Things just seemed too out of place here, something that wouldn't happen in her world.

She still had much to learn about this new place she was in.

**"Well, then I should say "please take care of me", right ?"**

* * *

**This is only the first chapter and, yes, I am going by the plot. I decided that changing the plot would be a bit of an insult(plus, I absolutely adore the plotline) so I stuck with it. The second chapter should be out soon enough.**


	2. Are you serious ?

_**"Does My Mistress like this place ? I must say...I'm lonely, but if that's what the Mistress wishes, I will follow you anywhere. "**_

* * *

**__"Luffy, is it ? I didn't think I needed to ask but now I'm curious. Just what is this place ?"**

****She asked, following the dark-haired male though the hoard of pilled up snow. Well, that was strange. She didn't know her patience level was that low. She always thought of herself as a fairly patient person, to an extent, but as of now, she just couldn't resist but ask questions. What is this place ? Who are you ? What's with the flip-flops ? These were all the questions that rang though the young lady's mind but she would stick with the bare basics. For now, she could be pleased with just being able to pin-point her exact location. Being lost in space and time wasn't exactly a feeling she was fond of.

**"Hm ? This place ? Ehh...I can't remember what the Island's called but I've spent the last two years here."**

****That wasn't was she was asking.

**"No, not that...I mean, what is _this _place ?"**

****She could see he wasn't fully grasping her question. Would she have to explain it ? Wasn't he supposed to be the one doing the explaining here ?

**"What do you mean "this place" ? I told you. It's an island. You're so weird !"**

****He said with a cheerful laugh, stopping to observe a certain spot in the snow. Was he looking for something ? His expression didn't really reveal much.

**"Can you see a hat somewhere over there ?"**

****She tilted her head curiously to the side, examining the spot he was pointing to. She couldn't see anything except...

**"You mean that straw hat ?"**

****Surely he wasn't serious. For one, why in the world would you ever need a straw hat for the snow ? Wouldn't a woolly one be a better choice ?

**"Yeah ! Where is it ? I can't see !"**

****She hesitated for a moment before pulling her feet out of the snow, realizing her boots had been completely soaked. She started thinking that the male had maybe made the right choice by wearing flip-flops. You could fight the cold easily but ruined leather was a tough feat to deal with. Leaning over a human-sized boulder, the slipped her fingers under the rough edges of the hat, swiping it clean off. She turned to the male who was nodding with an idiotic grin sprayed across his face. Did he expect her to throw it ? Well, she had to disappoint. Or, did she ?

**"All right, here, catch !"**

****She twisted her wrist suddenly, sending the hat shooting through the sky at an alarming speed. She could see the male's expression change into a state of surprise before soon reverting to it's previous state of utter laugh as he jumped after it. Spinning though the air like a monkey, how ironic, he caught the hat straight before it almost landed in the freezing cold of the sea. Ah, if you were wondering, yes, they were travelling by shore.

**"Phew ! That was close ! I almost lost it ! You throw really well ! Now I like you even more ! Shishishishi !"**

****It might have been just her unneeded superstition, but the male seemed excited about basically everything and anything. His voice was always raised a pitch or two above normality plus he always had that idiotic grin splayed across his face. To be completely honest, it was a bit annoying. Was there really a need to smile that much ? Well, for one, she could at least say she wasn't used to it. Smiling wasn't exactly her thing and neither did she see her household with one of these special entities much often. Would it become a regularity with this male ?

**"I'm impressed, you seem to know your way on your feet. Those were some acrobatic skills."**

****As he tugged the hat on his head, lowering it to average height, he let out another one of his strange laughs indicating he was pleased. Ah, so he liked praise. But, let's be honest here, who didn't ?

**"Thanks ! I can't wait to see what else you can do !"**

**"Likewise, Monkey-kun."**

Didn't the nickname fit him perfectly ? She certainly thought so. Was there really a need to explain it's meaning ?

**"Not that it concerns me but, didn't you say someone was waiting for you ?"**

As if a click had set off inside his head, right on cue, the male jumped up, clearly in a hurry now that he had realized just how much he had wasted. He took her hand again, pulling her out of the snow, literally, as they flew though the air and onto one of the taller trees. But what interested her was not the fact that they had flown though the air. No, the thing that interested her was the thing he was said before flinging them in the air.

**"Gomu Gomu ? What does rubber have to do with jumping ?"**

She really didn't understand the meaning. Was it supposed to be what people called a catchphrase ? If so, it didn't fit the situation. Gomu Gomu...ridiculous...

**"Ah, that's right ! I forgot to mention ! I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi ! I'm a rubber man !"**

Before he could pull her along once more, much to his surprise, she restricted his movements with no more than a tug and they remained in place. Okay, it was official. She wasn't moving an inch until he fully and understandably explained himself ? What was "Gomu Gomu no mi" and how did he expect her to believe that other-worldly story ? She could believe a lot of things, but this was just a tad out of her boundary of grasping.

Before she had the chance to ask him to politely demonstrate, he had already stuck his hand into his mouth, stretching the skin tissue like it was nothing more than an elastic band. She remained silent for a few moments before ultimately forfeiting, and relaxing the hand that was restraining his movements. So, this was a case of "false judgement". This was her first time being caught in it's clutches. It felt oddly nostalgic but not enough to cause wondering.

**"Shishishishi ! Your reaction's priceless ! Hey, are you actually really strong ?"**

He asked out of the blue, his expression regaining it's usual glow. His excitement was upgrading just as they were staying in place. She really wished she had his peculiar ability. Not minding to answer his question as he didn't need to know, or, better yet, he would be seeing it for himself. She thrust off the tree, evading the branches and peeking though the top where she could see a silhouette far off in the distance. If he really was in a hurry, as he claimed he was, they would have to pick up the pace and fast.

**"Let's just move on...I'll leave you behind if you don't hurry up."**

This was said in the form of a scold but he seemed to take it as a source of motivation because she could already see him heating up.

**"Yosh ! The last one has to buy the other a meal !"**

He started with a grin, catching a full blown sprint as he flew by the trees, causing the leaves to dance in the upcoming wind.

Right. As if he actually had a chance of winning.

* * *

**All right, in the future chapters, I might alter the way the plot is played to better fit the situation. Like I said, the plot remains the same but it will be acted out differently.**


	3. Right back at you

**"Ah, the wind is so pleasant here...I've forgotten what a breeze feels like..."**

The dark-haired female inquired, moving a few stray locks from her face.

**"Would Monkey-kun be upset if I turned the other way ?"**

She questioned herself, dotting on whether or not to actually do it. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know who that person was and as far as she was concerned, he could have been a notorious wide-spread criminal bent on taking over the world.

Okay, maybe she was overreacting.

**"Oi ! I heard that !"**

The happy monkey-like male exclaimed with a yell ringing though the female's ears as he jolted from the branches up towards her. Weren't they racing ? It was funny how easily is was cast aside.

**"Don't even dare ! I finally found another cool person ! Do you know how hard those are to find ?"**

He said in a supposed pout, bringing up the speed a few notches. Oh, so he hadn't forgotten ? Or had he ? She just couldn't tell anymore which was strange in itself. She could always tell what kind of person someone was or what they were thinking. Not just she had good intuition, she just knew. But, this person was a complete mystery to her. She couldn't read him. Not his thoughts nor his intentions. Something was definitely strange and she would find out.

**"I won't try to run away. I've already given up on that. I know _he _has no intention of sending me back home..."**

She said in a muffled voice, more so to herself than to anyone else. She was not the type of person to hesitate nor was she the kind of person to go back on her words. Everything she did in the past, she had done for a reason but she just didn't know why she ever wished for such a thing as this. She didn't even need _it._ She could easily live without _it. _Many people did so why would she have to be an exception. She had no intention of escaping from fate. Even if she did, if would always find a way to catch her before she got to far. That was just how things worked.

**"Well, good ! AH ! I forgot to warn you ! When you meet Hancock, she might be a little weird."**

What was he talking about ? By "weird" what did he mean ? Was it something she was supposed to be weary of ?

**"Well, you'll see. She's really funny !"**

The two remained silent for the remaining path, having discarded the game already. She didn't know when that was decided but it was best to go with it. No need to bring out died down topics. They would have many chances seeing as she was joining his "crew".

**"Luffy ! I already have everything prepared !"**

The two of them landed, one softly and one with a bang and both started approaching the tall woman stationed in front of a large ship that was clearly ready to sail. But, something seemed strange, about the woman in question. She was...strange. From was Siera could see, it looked like the woman hadn't yet spotted her. Was she that unnoticeable ?

And for some reason, the dark-haired monkey found this funny.

**"Hancock, this is my new crew mate ! She's really cool !"**

Pointing towards her, the male let out a cheerful laugh which brought out a horrified expression to the woman's face as she shot a glare toward Siera's direction.

Ah, so that was what he meant by "weird".

**"I do not approve. She's not going on the boat. She can stay here and die for all I care."**

Well, that was rude.

She didn't take well with rudeness.

The dark-haired female took a step forward, bringing out a level-up on the appalled face of the woman. She stood still for a few moments, gazing straight into the woman's eyes before the change in the woman's expression had become visible. It had changed from utter horror to one of simple jealousy.

**"Fine. But I'm not letting her inside."**

Still quite rude but she could let it slide.

It was an improvement.

**"I'm perfectly fine with that. I prefer it that way."**

She implied indifferently, passing the woman not bothering to look back a second time. She had always been taught to take the same attitude as the person she was facing, whether it be a good or bad one. Facing a person with the utmost honesty was the least that was expected from someone, right ? Even more so for a person like Siera. Dishonesty was unacceptable where she came from. If word had somehow gotten though that she had faked niceness or feigned ignorance, she would not be let off with a simple warning. Warnings were words of courtesy as far as she was used to. If it was a simple warning...well, that doesn't matter now, does it.

**"Wait for me ! Don't act all cool by yourself !"**

After having said that, he turned to the woman with a smile, bringing a redness to her features. Ah, his smile was always so dazzling.

**"An another thing ! I'm not marrying you ! Shishishishi !"**

Bringing her hand up to grab hold and hope to cold down her burning cheeks, the woman nodded with an earnest smile. Her cheeks may have been able to cool down but nothing he did or said could could cool down her feeling for him.

**"Kya ! I love it when you're strict with me."**

* * *

****The sea was calm, almost frightening, to the point where one couldn't even tell if the ship was moving or not.

**"So, this is what being at "sea" looks like. It looks even more beautiful in person."**

She stretched her chest, taking in a deep breath and savoring the air as if it were the most blessed thing on earth. Well, at least for her, it was.

From what she could catch of the woman's conversation with the dark-haired male, they would be sailing for a few days before arriving to land again. Only now did she grasp just how much this island was isolated from the rest of the world. This was such a strange feeling, almost nostalgic. She felt as if she had been here before but surely he mind was just playing tricks on her. She had wished for this all of her live. For the chance to even catch a glimpse of the sea. At this point on, she didn't care about nostalgia, memories nor anything of the sort.

This was a feeling she would cherish for a long time.

**"Yo ! I wanted to ask you. Remember when I asked you if you were really strong, well, you didn't answer me. That just made me want to know even more ! Just tell me !"**

The turned to face the expecting male, his sheer expression almost bringing a smile to her face. She found it strange, how this person had succeeded in forcing her to a smile. She couldn't even remember the last time she had smiled. Ah, it was when she had last spoken to her father. She couldn't even remember what the conversation was about but it stuck to her memories as being a pleasant time for both her father and herself. How tricky memories were. The often tended to act out of one's will. But maybe that's what made them so special.

**"You will know...when the time comes."**


	4. So, that's the town, eh ?

**"Yahoo ! We're finally here !"**

The dark-haired male exclaimed with a laugh, edging over the boat with excitement-filled eyes. Siera couldn't really understand the point of his excitement but she would, as always, stick logic to it. As he had mentioned before, he was meeting his crew on this island after not having seen them in two full years. It was a normal humanly emotion to feel happy, right ?

**"Ah, Luffy - "**

Yes, she had moved on to his real name. Honestly, it was much simpler calling him "Monkey-kun" or "Luffy-chan", as the women of the previous island insisted. She thought about calling him "Strawhat" but that was monotone not to mention it was impractical. "Luffy" would have to suffice for now.

**" - do you even know where these crew mates of yours are ?"**

She asked the male nonchalantly, watching the ship approach land inch by inch. They sure were careful not to damage it. Well, with a woman as Hancock as Captain, it didn't come as much of a surprise to the young aristocrat.

**"We said to meet by the Sunny ! Just wait 'till you meet them !"**

He was speaking in what seemed like riddles to the female, again. What was a "Sunny" ? Was it a building ? If so, why in the world would you want to name it Sunny ? Or better yet, why in the world would you want to name it at all ?

**"And, mind if I ask but, do you know where this "Sunny" is ?"**

She got no response.

So, that's how things were.

**"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll run into one of them...probably !"**

Uncertainty didn't sit well with her. Would she have to take matters in her own hands ? She certainly hoped not. Escaping the responsibility was exactly the reason she wandered off to this place. A sudden thought popping into her head, the female turned slowly towards the glimmering male, her expression full of suspicion.

**"Although I already know the answer, Luffy, you're the captain, right ?"**

**"That's right !"**

**"I see."**

**"What's wrong ?"**

**"No, I'm just thinking."**

**"Are you sure ?"**

**"Yes."**

**"But - "**

**"Thinking."**

The male remained silent after she had cut him right though his sentence with an indifferent look on her face.

What had she gotten herself into...

* * *

**"Now, do you remember Luffy ? You have to keep this on at all times. Don't even try to take it** **off."**

The lovesick woman inquired to the male after which she pierced Siera with a powerful "If you do anything..." glare to which Siera replied with a thumbs up.

**_"I swear to God, if something happens and Luffy is discovered, I'll - "_**

**_"It's fine. All I have to do is make sure nobody recognizes him, right ?"_**

**_"Don't make it sound simple !"_**

**_"It is_ simple."**

Whispers were exchanged between the two females, leaving the male stuck in between in a state of bafflement.

**"Are you talking about food ?"**

The woman let out a silent "Kya" of happiness while Siera stood silent. Was there really a need to comment ?

* * *

**"Well then, we're off ! Hancock, thanks for the food !"**

The male said his final goodbyes to the people on board before the two of them moved along toward a seemingly deep forest. The trees were tall and there were strange contraptions flowing around the air but Siera knew better than to question about anything related to this world anymore. Especially to this male. Explanations weren't his strong side, that was for sure.

**"You know what we should do ? We should have a picnic !"**

The young female looked at him with doubtful eyes, hiding the fact that she had a finger-two to say about that topic. He was a captain. A captain was supposed to know these things. Wait, he was, right ?

**"Why not ? I have all this food here, right ? I'm sure Sanji's already stacked the Sunny full with food so why waste this ?"**

The way he explained it(was that possible ?) it was starting to look barely plausible. Yes, there was no rush, right ? They would eventually run into someone, right ? If there was anything Siera knew, it was that food was not meant to be wasted, no matter what world you were in.

**"Alright."**

**"Even if you say no, I still - Wait, what ?"**

**"I said alright. Let's have a picnic."**

The male stared at her for a few seconds and it was either surprise or happiness but, what ever it was, it made him shed a tear. Literally.

**"You're a really good person ! Nami would never let me do this !"**

She didn't know who this Nami person was but, why would she have to be forced to take responsibility ? She wasn't brought into any of these people's plans so what ever this male decided to do, she would go with. They wouldn't blame her afterwards either way so what was the harm ? Picnics were nice, were they not ?

She observed the male unpacking the gigantic-sized nap sack strapped to his back while humming a cheerful tone under his chin. It was fairly visible he was happy. Somehow, that made her feel less guilty about doing this. Yes, responsible or not, she would feel guilty. It was normal, considering the way she had lived until now. What ever happened, she was held responsible so, more so than guilt, you could say it was more of a habit ?

**"Ta-da ! isn't it cozy-looking ?"**

He tapped the spot next to him lightly, inclining for her to join him.

She flopped down onto the surprisingly soft ground before being showered by a variety of foods, strangely, all of her favorites ? Was this man an esper ? Hardly, well, maybe when it was concerning food.

**"Hey, is there something you're special at ?"**

**"Everything."**

**"What ?"**

**"Everything. I'm "special" at everything."**

Seeing as the male was expecting an explanation to this strange response, the female firstly put a takoyaki in her mouth after which she went on to speak again.

**"My father - "**

She felt her heart clutch slightly. Strange, did it always tend to do that ?

**" - is really childish when it comes to these things so I'm inclined to take care of basically everything. There isn't much I can't do. If it's for him...never mind."**

She discarded the topic as soon as she had taken hold of it, nibbling on the sweet bean-paste filled takoyaki crust to avoid any further questioning. As much as she disliked, answering the male's questions was the least she could do. Were it not for him and his idiotic niceness, she would have probably remained on that island.

She was grateful.

* * *

**"Phew ~ That was a nice meal !"**

The male chimed with a pleasured sigh, discarding of the now needless nap sack. As you may have guessed, it was empty. What, Siera liked food. That was nothing of a reason to point fingers for. Was it a problem ?

**"You're really cool, you know. Nami would've refused me flat. I'm glad it was you and not her."**

Was she supposed to take that as a compliment ? Well, either well, she was well-satisfied. Her needs have been met and she had a meal. What could be better than that ?

**"There really wasn't a reason for me to refuse, right ? They won't leave no matter how long we make them wait. They can't leave without the captain."**

She was making some valid points but she hoped she wasn't giving him any ideas. As much as she preferred frolicking around without a worry, as far as she had heard about Luffy's crew, the weren't as easygoing. Especially this Nami person. From what Siera could grasp of the male's explanation, this woman fell no short of a tyrant.

**"Hey, I know where we're sure to meet someone ! In the town !"**

The female didn't question but rather nodded in affirmation because this time it seemed like he knew what he was talking about. Hey, she had just been treated to a meal. She wasn't exactly in the position to argue, right ?

**"Ah, but Hancock told me to be careful and keep to the shades."**

**"It should be fine, right ? Nobody should have any doubts if I'm with you. You said you were a well-known crew, right ? That means that each crew-member is also well-known. I'm a stranger to these people. They haven't seen me before, therefore, they have no reason to doubt that the person with me is you. As far as they're concerned, you're a monk."**

Simple enough, right ?

For one, the male had accepted it with a smile.

**"You're pretty smart."**

Wasn't that basic human logic ? Although, she would admit, logic was one of her strong points. She was not a person of naivety nor was she a rash person. Thinking and processing the situation ahead of time was what secured success. That was the truth no matter how you looked at it. Idiots rarely had it well in the world(one idiot excluded).

**"Ah, we're here."**

She hadn't even noticed how far they had walked but by the time she had looked up again, they were surrounded by hoards of people and for some reason, they all seemed to be staring at the two.

_**"Hey, hey, look at that weird person ? He looks like a preacher !"**_

_**"Haha, he really does !"**_

_**"But look at the girl next to him. Isn't she really beautiful ?"**_

**"Oh, she'd sell for a fortune ****_!"_**

Whispers were passed around in a circle around the two as they both stared curiously at each person, one more knowingly than the other.

They hand't found him out, but still.

**"Luffy, what do they mean by "sell for a fortune" ?"**

**"Oh, I remember that. There was a mermaid once, Camie, who got caught so we went to rescue her. It really sucks being caught."**

His explanation was vague and short but it was enough for the female to understand that that was something that should be avoided. The last thing she wanted was to get caught and sold to some random filth. She wasn't risking it.

**"Let's go."**

**"Right, I don't like the smell of this either."**

* * *

**I had to cut off here due to several reasons but I will be continuing tomorrow with a chapter of more length.**


	5. I'm also a chef !

The situation was very tense and both Luffy and Siera could feel it. All of those people were staring at them but with both of them drawing attention in the most opposite of ways people couldn't help but stare. Who was that weird person ? Why was he dressed like that ? Why was such a beautiful person with him ? Those were all questions that came to mind when you saw the two frolicking though the town.

**"It's because you look like that."**

**"No, it's because I didn't wear the mustache. Of course I look weird like this ! It was a combination. Combination !"**

**"You left it in the bag didn't you."**

**"I did."**

**"Well, it wouldn't make much difference either way. It was a clip on."**

**"But the thing is; It was cool~!"**

She looked at him disbelievingly, while the male looked the other way to avoid admitting his mistake.

The two walked though the plaza, having already relaxed from the suspicion of the wandering townspeople's eyes and were now well on their way to where the Strawhat believed the Sunny was stationed. Well, if nothing, at least she knew Sunny was a boat by now. You know, it wouldn't have hurt him to mention it a bit sooner. How was she supposed to know ?

The male raised his hand with the intention of pointing towards a spot which seemingly had the best meat buns but was distracted when his hand unexpectedly smacked someone right across the face.

Both the male and the female stopped to look at the large man unexpectedly also wearing a hat similar to Luffy's.

**"Ah, warui, warui."  
_(Impolite/Informal way of saying sorry.)_  
**

**"Didn't see ya there."**

**"Isn't it supposed to be gomenasai ?"  
_(More polite/formal way of saying_ sorry.)  
**  
The man said nothing but simply continued to stare at the two, a smirk shadowing across his face. Siera couldn't quite explain it but it was one of the most horrid expressions she had seen in her life time. And, believe me, she's seen some pretty gruesome things.

**"You should listen to the little lady, punk. You should show some respect. Do ya know who I am ? I'm the man who successfully infiltrated all three of the Marine stations. The man with a 400,000 000 bounty on my head ! Straw hat, Monkey D. Luffy !"**

The two stared in surprise at the man's flashy words before looking at each other almost simultaneously.

**"But isn't that your..."**

**"Yup. "**

**"Then why is he..."**

**"No idea."**

The man didn't seem too pleased with the two of them having their little private conversation, but he had in fact caught drift of the beauty of the little lady. Well, well, well, she would sell for a fortune. He would help himself to her, nonetheless.

**"Hey, punk, tell ya what; Since I'm such a good guy 'n all, I'll let ya off the hook if the little lady promises to go with me for a bit."**

He blurted out proudly.

Was he kidding ?

Certainly he was kidding...

He didn't really think...

**"Hey, Luffy...Before you asked me if I was strong..."**

The girl exclaimed in a muffled voice.

**"Yeah !"**

She let out a smirk, contradicting her whole personality before nodding to approve of the male's exclamation. If he wanted strong, she had no choice but to oblige. After all, she did owe him, right ? Refusing him at this point would just be downright impolite, and that was something Siera would never allow herself to be.

She turned to face the man towering over her with his gigantic build, adjusting her gaze up at him. She pursed her lip to speak and at that moment, even the breathing of the people around her seemed to stop.

**"High..."**

**"What'cha saying there girly ?"**

**"Your eye level is high."**

The man narrowed his eye in confusion, not fully grasping just what kind of situation he was in. Agitating this fair maiden was the one thing he shouldn't have done, under any circumstances.

_**"Kneel."**_

The wind ruffled though the female's silky black hair as the man was forcefully brought to his knees from a simple word, rumbling the ground around him just from the sheer force of the impact.

People stared in awe, Luffy included, as the man, who had previously been seen towering over the female's petite frame, now stood beneath the female, whimpering over the pain from the impact. He was kneeling, in front of her like a lowly slave.

Why ? Why couldn't he move ? What trickery was this ? From just one word, who could he, the famous Straw hat Luffy, have been brought down ?

**"See this ? This is the difference in our eye level."**

The man didn't dare bring his gaze up, or rather, it was almost as if he wasn't allowed.

The situation continued to remain silent but Luffy on the other hand, had something a bit different in mind.

**"That, was, so, CO~OL ! You're like some kind of superhero ! How did you do that awesome thing ? A magician ?"**

**"I'm capable of at least this much. "**

**"At least this much ? You're seriously cool ! I wish I could do that !"**

**"This is the bare minimum, Luffy. If I wasn't able to do at least this much, I'd be a disgrace."**

Just what kind of family did she come from ? From what Luffy could see, she was plenty strong. She had brought him down and she hadn't even used force ! That in itself was incredible !

**"Being surprised if fine but, won't your crew be waiting ?"**

The male opened his mouth in realization, obviously having forgotten about the fact as he nodded and pulled on the female's hand, pushing though the hoards of people that had somehow gathered around them while they weren't looking. This is exactly why Siera disliked crowds. Somehow, almost always, she would manage to do something to shame herself. Demonstrating her power in public. That was one of the things she was strictly against of ! How in the world did she get pulled in ?

* * *

**"Should we stop somewhere ? I have just enough Beli to get two sets of dango."**

**"Dango ?"**

**"Yup, dango."**

**"Fine. But that's it."**

The male's face perked up in a glimmer as he nodded happily hearing his permission being granted. Siera watched as he hopped over to the small stand which basically made the shop keeper's day. Maybe she was allowing too much. She didn't know how his crew members took care of him(he needed taking care of) but surely she could let it slide just this once(again).

**"Come on ! It'll drip !"**

**"You better not let it."**

He said nothing in response but simply continued on towards where she was starting to walk, carrying the two sets of dango carefully in his hands. He would be damned if he let them fall.

**"I'm pretty sure we're going the right way. We should be there...Hm."**

**"Don't you pull the "muffled voice" with me."**

**"Well ! It _should_ be this way !"**

Then, suddenly, as if they were called forth, a green-haired and a blonde male appeared out of nowhere, chatting along like it was no one's business. From the vague definition of the male, these two people were supposed to be Zoro and Sanji.

**"Ah ! Zoro ! Sanji ! It's been a while !"**

The two stopped in front of the male and female, both harboring a disgusting smirk upon their face. Luffy didn't seriously have these people as his crew members. No, it was impossible. For one, these people looked too shady and two, the previous fake Luffy they had seen...This all looked too planned out to be just a coincidence.

_**"Oi, what's he talking about ?"**_

_**"Dunno, maybe those two know him from somewhere. Anyways, play** **along."**_

They both let out a snort of some sort before gesturing for the two to follow them.

**"_Well, if nothing, boss'll like the girl._"**

**"_You got that right !_" **

The girl glanced from one to the other with suspicion, not believing the either of them for a second. No way they were these people. She could feel it. Their level of power. It was no where near where it should have been if you went by Luffy's needed standards. He may have been a bit of an idiot, but he certainly wouldn't have picked these two dimwits.

Plus, their looks were positively ghastly.

**"Luffy, I think something might be wrong here. Are you sure these two are the right ones ?"**

**"Now that you mention it...They do look like they're getting along better now."**

**"Well, it doesn't matter. I think I know what's going on here. Let's just follow them for now."**

The male couldn't understand what she was talking about since he hadn't put much thought to it but he nodded, nonetheless.

It seemed as if he trusted enough to believe her words.

Whether it was because of his naive personality, or because she was trustworthy enough, somehow, it made her feel relieved.

She was glad, that she had someone who could...would trust her, even if it was just a little.

**"Mm, but, like you said, they look a little weird. Zoro's gotten fat. And Sanji...his hair is weird."**

**"Sanji...he's a chef, right ?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"A~h, I see."**

Logistics.

They were such a handy tool to use.

But, only if you understood the concept of logic.

There was always a reason, for everything and anything. If it couldn't be explained scientifically, logic was the second best tool to use.

Seeing the two males in front of them stop. the both of them also came to a halt, hiding themselves behind the large-coated men. From the corner of her eye, Siera could see the fake Luffy. What was he doing here ? Or, better yet, what was he doing up ?

**"Fusawashkunai zako."  
_(Unworthy trash.)_**

She mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for the fake to hear. He turned his head sharply to look the female straight in the eyes, a shudder passing though his body. What was this woman doing here ? Well, it didn't matter. In front of this many soldiers he had recruited, she wouldn't dare do anything.

**"You two ! Come here !"**

He ordered arrogantly, waving to the two large men to pull them forward before him. Before one of the men could lay a hand on her, she took a simple three steps forward to stand in front of the fake, Luffy following her example.

**"You may think your little magic trick is fine but it isn't enough to bring down my greatness."**

**"Straw hat !"**

All three heads turned to exact same spot to the man almost baring his teeth, followed by three weird human-looking machines. Were they humanoids ? If so, they weren't uncommon, at least in her world.

**"Omae_(very impolite way of saying "you", as if speaking to a lower life_ form) wa...Migiwara ja nee zo..."  
_(You aren't Straw hat.)_  
**

The fake was appalled.

If it wasn't for the fact that the male was armed with pacifistas, he'd be all over the little rug rat(although they were practically the same size).

**"What the hell are all of you lookin' at ? This isn't tea time ! Attack them !"**

He ordered obnoxiously, gesturing towards the group of one plus three machinery. If they though they could get away with insulting the great Staw Hat.

The pacifista-accompanied man seemed to disagree because he settled with just the reaction of a grimace.

**"Like I said...Straw hat is not trash like you !"**

He yelled out, bringing his king-sized axe down and banging the fake straight on the head with enough force for blood to start gushing out.

What kind of pathetic person was this ? He hadn't even used the pointed edge ? How could he disgrace himself so ? In all her life, no matter how much times attacked, Siera had never allowed herself to bleed, at least not without a valid reason. Little bumps on the head were not the cause of blood, well, at least they shouldn't be. You had to be a real pansy to bleed from just a whack on the head.

**"Pacifistas, attack !"**

The machinery let out a few funny noises before turning into three different directions and charging up numerous sets of shots, ultimately firing them in several directions. Well, that was just sloppy. How in the world did they plan to hit anyone with that...Or so she thought but, these people just kept on getting short around and around. Was that really so hard to dodge ? This was nothing compared to Mr. 21's pin-pointed slashes.

For Siera, anything slower than that was simply child's play.

**"Oi, Luffy, should we go ?"**

**"Yeah, I think it'd be best if we - "**

He was interrupted by a sudden blazing shot that fired right between them, sending rubble flying up-down and across. The last thing she wanted was to messy herself up. Everything needed to remain spic and span. She wouldn't have it any other way.

It would have been fine. She would have let it slide. If only Luffy's hood didn't come flying off with the blast. Of course, there had to be a scene. Coasting along was something that obviously wasn't allowed when she was in the company of this man.

They just had to go pointing their little kiddie pistols at the two of them.

**"Be a little more careful ! This hat is a loan you know !"**

**"Are you serious..."**

**"Why do you think I'm taking care of it so well ? If it were mine, I would have bought a cooler one a long time ago !"**

Just when she was meaning to reply with a hint of sarcasm(it came unexpectedly easily to her) the man had to go and stick his nose where it didn't belong a.k.a. interrupt her.

**"Migiwara !"**

**"Ah, it's you !"**

**"Don't think I'm the same person as before ! Attack !"**

He shouldn't have done that.

The human-looking machine pointed it's mouth at the young lady, jaw dropped as a ray of light started to shine. The shot was charging.

However, something seemed strange.

The female's expression had changed.

It was no longer the face of an elegant young lady.

No, her expression leaned more towards a beast being released from it's cage.

He...definitely shouldn't have done that.

**"Your presence bothers me."**

She exclaimed simply, in a monotone voice, her expression not differing much, except from the glimmering red eyes.

Taking a step forward, the female instantly appeared before the pacifista, bringing her hand up and in front of it's face.

**"_Kiero._"**  
_**(Disappear.)** _

She thrust her hand forward, twisting her wrist downward before it shot up moments later, resulting in a simple flick of the finger to the machine's forehead.

The machine remained static for a few moment before plunging backwards at an alarming speed and ultimately catapulting into an innocent building wall, exploding in a million pieces.

**"Now it's my turn ! Gomu Gomu no..."**

The black-haired male sprung to the sky, twisting his arm rotation-wise before pointing his fist towards the ammo-ready pacifista.

**"PISTOL !"**

The arm shot forward like a rubber-band, catching the humanoid straight in the chest before it hit the ground, crumbling into pieces that shortly after exploded just like Siera's victim.

**"O-one hit K-O ! What are those two !"**

Surprised and petrified faces observed the two with caution, not daring to take a step forward. They all knew that those two were on a far advanced level from ordinary pirates.

**"Who is that woman ? Why is she with Straw hat ?"**

The man asked himself, no longer accompanied by the pacifistas. Only one remained. The smart thing would be to retreat now. After two years, he couldn't yet estimate the Straw hat's power. Plus, he had this unknown woman with him and she also didn't look like an ordinary person. He hated to admit it but, the two of them were strong and without back-up, he doubted he would be able to handle them.

**"PX-7, identify her."**

The machine pointed it's head at the now uninterested female, processing the data before opening it's mouth to let an unusually human-sounding voice break though.

_**"Name: Unknown. Bounty: Unknown."** _

Well, that didn't help much now, did it.

**"Haha ! I think I'll be meeting you a lot from now on ! Let's go !**

The hyper male gestured hurriedly, spotting two very familiar faces bickering with each-other. So, they hand't changed in these two years they were apart. Somehow, that made the little monkey happy.

Before the monkey could continue on with the greetings, the last left over pacifista had already began locking and loading for the next shot.

But, the two arguing males set their differences aside for two second and took the machine down.

One hit K-O, again.

Man, when these people did it, it really seemed like a piece of cake !

**"I cut him."**

**"No, I broke his neck."**

******"AH ! Now there's no mistake ! Long time no see, you guys !"**

* * *

The dark-haired male gleamed over the prolonged greeting with his two crew mates. It had been such a long time !

**"Ou, Luffy."**

Said the green-haired male wielding three katanas. Ah, so he was a sword user.

**"She's perfect..."  
**

The blonde, instead of greeting his captain, murmured under his breath, staring at the black-haired female casually standing next to the captain.

Luffy seemed to notice this so, letting out a cough to grab both of the male's attention, he went on to introduce their newest crew mate.

**"I met her on the island. She's really cool ! And strong ! I hope you get along !"**

Noticing there was something missing, the male stopped to think, finger on chin. He knew he had forgotten something...

After it popped into his head suddenly, he gestured toward her with a cheeky grin.

**"Her name is Siera !"**

The female however, much unlike the captain, remained silent observing the two males. The blonde didn't seem to care either way because he was too busy with estimating her sizes but it seemed like Marimo-kun had her interests in mind. They both wanted to know if the other could be trusted. From Siera's standing, she really didn't owe anything to anyone except to Luffy so trusting only him was fine, right ?

She expected no less from his crew mates. They owed nothing to her nor would she ask them to "take care of her". She was fine with fending for herself.

**"Yoroshiku na."  
_(Nice to meet you.)_**

**"Likewise, Kenkaku-san"_  
(She's basically calling him Mr. Swordsman.) _**

**"Ah, this one's Zoro and the drooling one is Sanji."**

**"Sanji-san, you're a chef, if I'm not mistaken."**

The male's expression of awe was exchanged with that of surprise.

**"How could you tell ?"**

**"Another chef can always tell. And, I can tell you're first class. Sashimi, is it ?"**

The male said nothing but simply let his expression return to that of awe.

He had prepared a full serving of Sashimi for Nami-sana and Robin-san. Just by the bare fact that she could tell meant that she wasn't just some half-baked chef(I made a pun!). Plus, she had recognized his true skill, that of a first class chef. Actually, she was probably the first one to call him that. For one, it made him proud. He had been praised by a classy chef, and a stunningly beautiful one at that !

**"LUFFY !"**

He turned to his fellow crew mate, raising two thumbs up to the black-haired captain which basically meant "You made a good choice !"

**"Ah, beauty and skill. The best combination~. We'll get along, definitely !"**

**"You can say what you like. I, for one, still don't believe her. She might be an assassin."**

The swordsman said in a doubtful manner, shifting the position of his swords.

**"Kenkaku-san, I'm grateful to Luffy. I won't try anything funny but, I will tell you one thing; If I _was _an assassin, you'd already be dead."**

She exclaimed in a monotone voice, adjusting her position towards the green-haired, swordsman. She could be frightening, if pushed to the point, that is. Very frightening, indeed.

* * *

**I plan to make them stay in the town for a couple of days before setting out to Fishman Island. Just so they can get to know each-other better(and cause a little havoc.)**


	6. That's not the proper way

**"Well, the first thing we have to do is find everyone."**

The green-haired swordsman exclaimed, observing the team's surroundings carefully.

**"Isn't it fine ? We'll meet them !"**

Luffy retorted in response, nibbling on the dango he had just now gotten the chance to eat. With all the commotion that had been going on, there was no way he could just stop and eat. What if the food had been blown up ! There was no way he would have allowed that !

**"Jaa, Siera-chan, it's a shame you're so young since you're so cute..."**

The blonde chef said, not really paying attention to the conversation at hand. There were more important things that had to be dealt with. He knew absolutely nothing about his new adorable crew-mate. There was no way he was leaving things that way.

**"What'd you mean by that Sanji-san ?"**

The dark-haired female asked curiously, tilting her head at the man's peculiar reaction.

**"Well, you're still too young for me. What are you...sixteen ?"**

He said with a depressed sigh, seeing as he had such an adorable crew-mate but the law wouldn't allow for him to do anything. Really...such a shame.

**"I don't understand, Sanji-san. I'm not sixteen years old."**

The male instantly perked up, raising his curly eyebrows(it looked kind of weird) in surprise.

**"Then..."**

**"I'm nineteen."**

Nineteen...A year older than eighteen...Legal...LEGAL ! LEGAL !

The male's expression changed instantly to that of a love-crazed pervert as he pushed past both Luffy and Zoro to walk beside the young woman. YES ! SHE WAS A YOUNG _WOMAN ! _The blonde's happiness could not be expressed in mere words. the feelings that were currently running though him were not the feelings of a normal person.

**"I'm so happy Siera-cha~n ! And, please, call me Sanji !"**

He had Nami-san, Robin-chan _and _now even Siera-chan !

Honestly, things just couldn't get any better.

**"All right then, Sanji, I'd love to taste your cooking sometime."**

**"Definitely Siera-chan ! I've just finished shopping."**

**"Then, you wouldn't mind trying something of mine ?"**

There were no words to express it.

This was surely what Heaven felt like.

Two may have been company but three was indeed a society ! A society filled with angels !

The chef swayed happily from side to side, letting the nosebleed caused by his fantasy run down.

**"Sanji, are you okay ? You look a bit sick."**

The female exclaimed, bringing her hand towards the chef's face and placing it gently on his forehead.

**"I'm sick ! Please take care of me !"**

He somehow let out before exploding in another blood-fit from being touched by the gentle angel that was Siera-chan. Now, he had all thee types of girls by his side ! Things couldn't get any better even if God wanted them to.

**"You idiot-cook, what the hell are you doing, being led on by that possible assassin ?"**

**"Did you say something, _Marimo-kun ?_"**

**"Marimo... - Do you wanna die, asshole ? I'll cut you !"**

**"You're free to try. You haven't yet faced the wrath of this first class chef(that was what he was calling himself from now on) !"**

**"Shishishi, it's just like old times !"**

Luffy chimed happily, placing a hand over Siera's shoulder. She too, was eating dango, just like the straw hat so the sudden hand over the shoulder came as a disturbing surprise to her.

**"If it drips, I'm blaming you."**

**"Shishishi !"**

* * *

Glancing towards the obviously agitated swordsman, Siera went against the chef's wish of "not talking to that lame excuse of algae" and pursed her lips in order to speak.

**"Kenkaku-san ?"**

**"What !"**

**"Why does Sanji call you Marimo-kun ?"**

Did she say that on purpose, just to annoy him ?

Why, of course she did.

He was already in a bad mood so agitating him a bit more surely wouldn't cause any harm. After all, he had called her an assassin. She couldn't accept that. She was indeed many things, but a killed was not one of them. As much as she disliked certain people, killing went against all of her principles. For the swordsman to not understand that made Siera want to push him even more.

**"You're joking, right ?"**

**"I'm not. I'm interested."**

**"No...you're making fun of me."**

**"Why, Kenkaku-san, what would compel you think that I'd ever do such a thing ?"**

**"If only you weren't a woman...If only you weren't weak !"**

**"Think logically for a moment Kenkaku-san, if I was weak, I'd be dead. Simple, right ?"**

He hated to admit it but, she was right ? She definitely didn't look strong nor did she carry any weapons so why was she special ? When he thought about it, Luffy definitely wouldn't have asked her to join if there wasn't something special about her so; What made her grab his attention ? That's what he wanted to know.

**"That's right, Zoro ! She's really strong ! I was surprised too !"**

Luffy said in the female's defense, discarding the left-over from the dango into a close-by trashcan. The swordsman, unlike Luffy, didn't seem to agree with that fact. He was always doubtful. It was a given, right ? He even had his doubts about Luffy at first. If this woman wanted to earn his admittance, she'd have to work her ass off for it. He wasn't like his other crew-mates. It took a lot more than a cute face to impress him.

**"Work my ass off, is it, Kenkaku-san ? Well, I'll try to live up to your standards."**

**"What ?"**

How the hell did she...

**"Ah, that loud voice, it can only be you guys ! Oi, it's me !"**

The group looked down to face a small animal, with a high resemblance to a tanuki.

**"Chopper !"**

The captain exclaimed cheerfully, waving towards the small animal.

**"Been long, huh ?"**

**"Mm ! I'm so happy to see you guys and..."**

Chopped laid his eyes on the only unknown entity in this group, the dark-haired female and for some reason, she was staring intently at him, almost with blazing eyes. Somehow, it made him nervous.

**"Luffy, who is she ?"**

**"Siera, the new crew-mate !"**

The both turned to the female, expecting some sort of reaction but there was none. She just kept on staring at the animal, with a intense expression on her face. She almost looked like she was mad about something.

**"Look, I know I look weird but - "**

**"Cute..."**

**"Huh ?"**

**"So cute..."**

**"What ? What are you saying ? I can't hear any - "**

**"So cu~te !"**

He was picked up from the ground and the female wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him in a hug, burying her face into the bliss that was his fur !

**"Luffy ! You're a genius !"**

Chopper in hand, the female then went on to embrace the captain in a tight hug which resulted in a horrified screech from the chef.

She was smiling, grinning widely while holding onto both of them and that, for the chef, was a reason for revolt !

**"H-Hey ! Let me down ! I don't know what you think you're doing but - "**

**"Luffy ! I never thought there'd be such an adorable reindeer in your crew !"**

The animal remained silent for a moment before returning the female's nice gesture with a hug of his own. This woman, she was the first one ever to recognize what he really was. She was special !

**"You're a really good person ! Luffy, good job !"**

The REINDEER let out with a sob, seeing as he was so overjoyed now. After years and years and years of being called a tanuki, finally, someone ! Someone had recognized his true species ! This truly was a cause for tears.

**"The two of you can just...go ahead and die for all I care..."**

The chef said in a disgusted voice, not even baring to look at the two. Why ! Why were these two always the ones to be showered with bliss ! He wanted some of that too, damn it !

He wouldn't stand for this kind of treatment ! He demanded something !

**"Everyone's already inside. We decided to stay here for a while since we didn't get to explore the last time we were here. Let's go ! Siera, you too !"**

**"Shishishi ! All right, let's go, everyone !"**

* * *

_**"My mistress, don't tell me you've forgotten...about** **me."** _

* * *

The hotel they were staying in was a well known hotel, mostly for it reputation of harboring well-known pirates, so it didn't come as a surprise to anyone when the Straw Hats appeared searching for a place to stay. Actually, you could even say that the owner was waiting for them to come. Now, he could finally put his plan into action.

**"Everyone is in their rooms but, Siera, you'll have to share a room."**

**"Can I stay with you ?" **

The female gleamed expectantly, shuffling on her feet.

**"I'm already staying with Usopp."  
**

The reindeer replied, crushing the female's good mood.

**"Ah, I see."**

**"Robin is with Nami, Franky has his own room, Brook also. So, Sanji, you'll be with Zoro and Siera with - "**

He was cut off by the chef's stomp of the foot followed by a determined look on his face.

**"No. No, no, no. I don't accept that. Being in a room with this Marimo-bastard ?"**

He exclaimed in a cold glare towards the swordsman. He had to put up with his idiotic behavior during the day, there was no way he was doing the same during the night.

**"And don't expect me to share a room with that shitty cook."**

The swordsman boldly retorted back, holding up his attitude.

**"Why can't I stay with Siera-chan ?"**

**"You're not allowed."**

**"Why ? It'd be a great chance for me to get to know out cute recruit !"**

**"No, end of story."**

**"I want the room with the biggest fridge !"**

The captain added off-topic but seeing as it was Chopper, it was also added into account.

* * *

**"All right. _The four of you _will be taking the biggest room, Franky's room, which has four beds."**

**"Siera-cha~n ! Please take care of me !"**

**"Franky's room has the biggest fridge !"**

**"Hm, it's spacious so I'll be able to train my thrusts."**

**"Then, Sanji, I'll be counting on you to demonstrate your culinary skills."**

Finally, they had come to a conclusion. It had taken them surprisingly long to decide on the room setting but now that it was done, they were all pleased with the outcome, Luffy and Sanji especially.

**"Since it's late now, introductions come in the morning."**

They bid their farewells to the reindeer and carried along towards the room which later turned out to be an apartment sweet.

**"Marimo, you better not come near Siera-chan with those dirty swords of yours."**

**"I guess it's only fair I warn her about your poison-like food."**

**"Say that again you bastard !"**

**"You wanna fight, huh !"**

Paying no attention to the two, Luffy continued on to scout for food but after finding out it was stacked with nothing but cola, gave up, sploshing down onto the softness of the bed.

**"I'm off to take a shower then..."**

The female said to nobody in particular, sliding through the door and into the king-sized bathroom.

**"Siera-cha~n, let me wash your back !"**

The doors came to a close before Sanji could react, thus leaving him outside to bicker with Zoro. And just when he had become so excited...

**"Serves you right, you shitty cook."**

**"That's it ! We're taking it outside ! Luffy, you're keeping score !"**

**"It's so sad...That fridge...must be so sad...Even though delicious food is supposed to be stacked inside...there's only cola..."**

The captain made no effort to indulge in the two's fight but instead remained steady on the bed, murmuring some very disturbing words into his chin. When food was concerned, nothing was more important.

* * *

Thirty minutes or so later, the doors creaked open, revealing a Siera dressed in nothing more than a robe. But, what was stranger, she was carrying a set of bandages in her hand. And another thing that seemed to act out...

**"Siera-chan...what's with that ?"**

**"Hm ? Oh...Father told me that I always have to keep them bandaged."**

**"What kind of evil father..."**

**"He said to never go out in public without the bandages."**

**"That bastard...keeping them all to himself."**

The chef mumbled under his breath, followed by a few astonishing curse words which Siera thankfully failed to notice.

Sanji observed her, carefully, taking in each centimeter of her. Black silky hair that stretched to her tights, scarlet red eyes with a hint of midnight in them, a slender frame and now this...or better yet, _them. _With all of those components put together, there was absolutely nothing lacking with her. She was indeed, perfect.

**"Can't...resist...anymore..."**

The blonde inquired painfully, staggering a few steps before ultimately coming to a stop and collapsing into a pool of blood.

**"Is something wrong with him ?"**

The dark-haired female asked, oblivious to the reason as to why he was in this condition, glancing towards the swordsman, obviously expecting an answer out of him. From where she came from, men weren't interested in anything like this so Siera figured it was the same everywhere. Well, needless to say she was wrong.

**"Leave him. Perverts regenerate fast."**

**"He kind of looks like he's dying."**

**"It's fine either way. Luffy !"**

The swordsman glanced to his right to catch sight of the male stuffing his face on the food that Sanji had somehow succeeded in preparing while Siera was in the bath. Wow...when it came to women, there really wasn't anything he couldn't do.

**"Luffy, is it any good ?"**

Siera questioned, receiving a nod of approval from the food-filled captain. He really did like food, huh...

**"Then, I'll help myself. Kenkaku-san, aren't you going to...?"**

She observed the swordsman carefully while nibbling on a crape.

**"You know, Kenkaku-san, you would hurt your shoulder a lot less if you held is like..."**

She stood up, walking over to the male and sliding her hand under his, pulling the sword craftily out of his grip.

**"This."**

She demonstrated, twisting her wrist rotation-wise while pulling her arm back diagonally into a strong grip of the katana.

**"See, the way you held it before was just a bit wrong. Don't want to breaking your shoulder if you swing to hard."**

She returned the katana to it's rightful owner, seating herself once more at the small coffee table surrounded by food.

The swordsman stared at her with narrowed eyes. Never mind the fact that she had touched his sword, how the hell did she know all that ? This woman was becoming more mysterious by the second and Zoro didn't like it one bit. She reminded him of Robin when she first got on board. Who exactly was this woman ? She wasn't an ordinary person, that much he could tell from just a glance but as far as he could see, there was nothing special about her that would make Luffy recruit her. Usually, he needed _something _but this woman, as far as he had seen to now, had nothing of the sorts.

**"You know, Kenkaku-san, it's not good if you over think..."**

**"What ?"**

**"I'm going out for a bit."**

Before he could ask her just what the hell that was, she had already slipped past him and out onto the terrace, sliding the door closed.

She didn't need to answer any of _his _questions, now did she ?

The only person she was indebted to was Luffy and from what she could see, he knew better than to nudge in her personal life.

There was no need to know, simple as that.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is probably coming out today, too. To those people(they'll know who they are) who I explained Sanji and Siera's relationship, it wasn't because of _that _reason. It was because he thought she was too young.**


	7. That'll teach you

The dark-haired female stepped out onto the cold marble, completely ignoring the fact that she was barefoot. What would she do if she caught a cold ? Who was she kidding...she wasn't that lucky. Being her was both a blessing and a curse although Siera would blow her bets on the second choice.

What in the world compelled her to wish for this ? She knew that _he _would grant her wish no matter what it was but what was her reason for this ? She was fine with her life as it was. Sure, freedom was a bit lacking but she had her father.

Her father...

Popping out of her little fantasy world as soon as she had entered(sadly), she observed the full scarlet moon, synchronizing with her eyes, as if it was trying to tell her something.

"Ger back inside before Luffy eats your food..."

**"What ?"**

**"I said get back inside, before Luffy eats your food."**

Her head scorched to the right, noticing the marimo swordsman, leaning on the door frame.

**"No he won't...He wouldn't dare..."**

She pondered on that fact for a few moments before ultimately showering the swordsman with a peculiar expression, filled with suspicion. He was right, she had to admit it. When Luffy was concerned, you never really did know, did you ?

**"I suppose you have a point there, Kenkaku-san."**

**"Zoro."**

**"Excuse me ?"**

**"I said Zoro's fine."**

**"All right, then, Zoro, thank-you."**

She inquired with her usual serious expression, maneuvering herself past the male and into the warmness of the room.

Hey, what did you expect ? She was wearing only a robe, after all.

Even _she_ wasn't _that _resilient.

**"Ou ! You're here ! I was just about to eat your share."**

She pointed a sharp stare, more resembling a glare before seating herself across him once more.

**"No you weren't."**

She said simply, slicing the crepe gently and placing the oozing blessing in her mouth.

Ah, crepes were just the best, no matter what anyone said !

Simple, yet scrumptious. You couldn't get a better deal anywhere else, or, in this case; In anything else.

**"**I** think I might go out on a walk. I don't feel tired yet."**

**"Ah ! I might do that too ! I have to walk all of this food off."**

She slid out of the proper knee-seated position, raising herself from the ground with a hop.

**"I'm going to go change, then."**

She picked up a few stray clothing that she had conveniently bought the day before(it was past midnight now) pivoting into the bathroom again, the doors closing with a faint click.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and the doors opened once more, revealing a now fully dressed Siera. It was a simple combination but it sure beat prancing around in a robe. No matter how good a person looked, that was never acceptable and, for Siera, that accounted for double.

She stopped mid-way, remembering a scene from her past.

**_"Siera, what is that supposed to be ?"_**

**_"What else can it be, father ?"_**

_**"I don't recognize this being in your wardrobe before."**_

_**"It's a little black dress."**_

_**"It's a little too little."**_

_**"What's the harm ?"**_

_**"Let me tell you; When you go out with a boy, you should never show anything above the knee. So that when, you turn eighteen, you show your boyfriend your knees and he can react accordingly; "Oh, dear, look ! You have knees ! How wonderful !" That is the response you should be looking for."** _

The smiled internally, memorizing this as the first and last time she had gone out dressed in a tights-length dress.

Her father always was the joker.

Taking in a deep breath, to prevent nostalgia from pouring in uninvited, she reached the room door, placing her hand on the handle, pushing it downwards slightly till the doors opened obediently.

**"I'm going."**

**"Wait u~p !"**

The jolly dark-haired male exclaimed with a laugh, hopping several times until he reached Siera's location, the doorstep.

**"Zoro, you going ?"**

**"I guess so. The last thing I want is to stay here with this guy."**

**"Sanji, you ?"**

**"I'll follow Siera-chan anywhere !"**

The female's eyes widened in surprise, seeing the practically reborn chef right by her side with a cheeky grin upon his face. Huh, so he did heal fast. Did that mean that he was a pervert ? She had read about them in the books her mother had previously owned but she had never actually seen one up close...till now ? Probably ?

She continued staring at the blonde male, this fact arousing his happiness.

The swordsman, very much unlike the chef, seemed bothered by this as he had already showed the cook out the door and into the hallway, following suit.

**"O~h, you two are so excited ! That's the spirit ! Let's go, Siera !"**

The female nodded, following the captain after she had properly locked the room doors, placing the key safely in her pocket.

* * *

The night was calm, almost static as the quartet made their way though the silent town.

The street they were currently walking on was supposed to be the busiest street in town, but, somehow, it seemed completely empty. Not a soul was in sight. Sure, it was late and the townspeople could have been sleeping now but still, it was strange how no matted where they went or what street they took, it was all empty.

Was this a cause for worry ?

Siera hesitated.

**"Don't you think it's strange ?"**

She decided to confront the fact, not letting it overpower her any longer. Where did she get off worrying about this town ? She had a lot more important things to worry about. She didn't have time to worry about this Archipelago place. As far as she was concerned, it was just a tree in a forest.

Still, her mind wouldn't let her rest.

**"I know. How come we're the only ones here ?"**

The swordsman added. It looked like he noticed the same thing, which made Siera feel a lot less guilty. If something bad _had _happened, she wouldn't feel like she was the only one who could have prevented it. Now, in case something did pop up, she could blame the swordsman evenly.

**"Maybe they got blinded by Siera-chan's beauty and escaped for their - "**

**"Shut up, shitty cook. You don't get to speak."**

The blonde was silenced before he could get a chance to strike back ten-fold. If Siera wasn't there, the two would have probably gone at it several times now.

**"Shishishi ! Maybe they all went to the new world already !"**

**"That isn't possible."**

The female added, as she had been brought into the situation by the male while they were eating.

**"There are people who live here, right ? And yet, we've come across no one. It isn't just that it's too quiet. There is absolutely no noise."**

It was just too suspicious ! How in the world was she supposed to let the topic go now ! That was one of the cursed traits she had inherited from her mother. Whenever she found something even mildly entertaining, her mind just wouldn't let it pass. To tell you the truth, for Siera, it was a bit imposing. She had no business worrying about a town(never mind the town, how about the world) she knew nothing about and yet, she just couldn't let it slide ! Why ? Why was it like that ?

**"If it turns out to be something grand, won't that be great ?"**

The dark-haired male applied to Siera's response with a grin, eyeing the road as both Zoro and Siera observed the surroundings. And, we all know what _Sanji_ was doing at the moment.

**"As I thought, there...is something wrong here."**

**"Could it be a trap ?"**

Zoro added, getting an affirmative nod from the female. He may have been right. After all, with all the commotion yesterday, it wouldn't be a surprise if the Straw Hats were targeted in this city. As Luffy had already mentioned, all of the high-bounty-ed pirated had already left the Archipelago and as far as they knew, they were the only ones left.

**"We should probably leave this place as soon as possible. I don't think - "**

Suddenly, the female stopped herself, turning her head sharply to stare behind the group. If her senses were correct, there was definitely someone watching them and by the smell of the person's aura, they didn't seem very inviting nor did they have any good intentions. But, what puzzled Siera was; How come she couldn't pin-point this person's location ? Normally, that didn't come as much of a feat to her. So why...

**"What's wrong ?"**

The captain asked, stopping and turning to look a the female curiously.

**"Strange...I was sure I sensed something..."**

The dark-hair questioned, more so herself than anyone else, not budging an inch from her position. No, she was not letting this person escape. Who ever this person was, judging by the situation(and how many mystery books she'd read) this person was definitely involved in the "no people in the town" matter.

**"Now that you mention it...I do feel a disgusting aura surrounding us."**

Approving of the female's doubt, Zoro stopped simultaneously as the captain, observing the opposite side. You never knew when this certain someone might decide to change positions and strike at them. Covering every corner was the smartest choice to make.

Even the cook had tensed up, indicating the seriousness of the matter.

**"We should probably go back."**

**"But we haven't even - "**

**"I think you're right."**

**"You should listen to Siera-chan and Marimo...*Cough*_Although Marimo just repeated the same thing*_Cough*.Don't you want me to cook you something ?"**

His head jerked back suddenly, at the mention of food being cooked. This was an offer he could not refuse, am I right ?

They all nodded in sync, starting back to the grand five star hotel.

* * *

**"You may have escaped this time Straw Hats but the next time...You won't be so lucky."**

* * *

The way back to the hotel went unexpectedly smoothly, without any interrupted moments of silence.

They weren't completely sure what that menacing aura was but the thing they were sure of was; That definitely wouldn't be the last time they feel it.

Something told Siera that she would be in a lot of adventures with this crew.

Somehow...that didn't seem to bother her.

With all four pirates safely in the confinements of the hotel sweet, Siera closed the door tightly, locking it twice for counter-measures. She doubted it would do much assistance in case of a mishap but it gave a person a sense of security.

**"That was too odd."**

The female popped out and, as if on cue, the terrace doors slid open with a large gust of wind catapulting inside. The cook reacted immediately, shutting the door with a quick hand movement and turning the lock sideways.

**"Doesn't this remind you of a horror story ? Shishishi !"**

The dark-haired male added, not getting a response. Clearly, nobody thought it was funny.

**"All right ! Since nobody laughed, I'm just going to tell a scary story !"**

He said with a silent "Hmph", flopping down on the softness of the bed. Strangely enough, the were accorded right at the center in a circle.

Siera tensed, widening her eyes at the thought.

No, no, no, she never really could deal with these things. It was bad enough she had to be put though that experience just now but now Luffy intended to traumatize her ? She wasn't going to allow it.

Yes...if you hadn't noticed it by now, Siera was mighty afraid of horror stories, mostly those told around a campfire.

But, a five star hotel could do the trick just the same. The location didn't really matter.

Luffy extended his hand, opposing Siera's wishes of just going to bed and flipped a switch, the light's flashing a bit before shutting down.

Ugh...it was starting to look like a horror story more and more.

**"I refuse to listen to this...I'm going to bed."**

The female inquired with a blank facial expression, crawling into the safety of the sheet covers, rolling the covers around herself to prevent sudden blows of cold air to her body.

**"You look like a sushi-roll."**

The captain said with a laugh, maneuvering himself across the beds and onto Siera's and starting to poke on the blob that she had turned herself into.

**"I'm starting, you know."**

He couldn't seriously have caught on...

**"Once upon a time, there lived a little girl on top of a hill in a sca~ry old mansion - "**

**"Don't continue."**

**" - surrounded by a graveyard."**

Yup, he had caught on.

Well...

That couldn't be good.

**"One day, while she was on a stroll though the graveyard, she heard a noise behind her back."**

Her body pulsed upwards, grabbing hold of the male who had intended to continue with the story. She had a cold glare upon her face, underneath which was hidden fear ready to break though.

She didn't like this.

**"If you continue, I will kick you in every genital you own."**

**"But - "**

**"Every, genital, you, own."**

She had ended up bringing his face close up with a clutch to the shirt and a simple pull. If he had any intention of continuing, the least she could do was warn him of the consequences. She wasn't going to allow this. Never minding the fact that at this moment she was absolutely terrified, she wasn't going to allow herself to show fear. It she did that, it would all be over. With how Luffy's mind worked, she would probably be forced to listen to horror stories every night.

No.

Just, no.

**"I don't mind. Now, the little girl turned, curious of what was behind her and what she saw was - "**

She suddenly brought her hand to his face, covering his eyes as a red steam of light flowed into his head, rendering him unconscious.

A few moments passed, and the two males remained in the same spot, dumbfounded by the scene that had just revolved before them.

The female released hold of him, the unconscious male falling down onto the ground.

**"Let's see how you like nightmares...idiot."**

Her gaze shot up to the two males, both flinching at the same time due to the intensity of her soul-piecing glare.

She was not in the best of moods right now, that much was obvious.

The males remained static, not daring to move an inch, awaiting for the female's reaction.

**"Don't either of you dare move him. No one, I mean, no one, tells scary stories in my presence."**

She added with the same intensity and returned to the oasis of her bed, leaving the males to deal with the situation how ever they saw fit, without touching the male sprawled across the floor, of course.

At least they knew this now; Siera was damn scary when she was mad !


	8. This might be a bit awkward

The dark-haired female's eyes flashed open, revealing the unchanging redness of the night moon. She never was much of a sleeper.

She glanced down to the right side of her bed, spotting the idiotic male still unconscious on the ground. Well, either that or he was fast asleep.

The other two seemed to be asleep also.

She lolled her feet to the side of the bed, touching the cold, hardwood floor. Again, not that it bothered her.

Passing right next to the snoozing male, she made her way quietly to the terrace, sliding the door open to unseal a gushing wind.

Perfect.

Walking out into the mercilessness of the night sky, the female stared up, almost as if she were glaring at the moon itself.

**"Mistress...You called..."**

She heard a gentle voice breaking through the silence.

Turning instantly to face the perpetrator, she was faced with an earnest smile by the most beautiful man.

Ah...how did she not realize.

**"Ess...you're here."**

Much unlike her persona, the female need not hesitate but simply took a step forward towards the male, wrapping both arms around his waist. Strangely, it was wider than she remembered but still, she felt reassured.

**"I wanted to see you..."**

**"As did I, Mistress. You know not how much I suffered without you by my side."  
**

The male's smile widened at the thought as he followed the female's example, enveloping her in an embrace.

**"You won't leave again...right ?"**

**"I won't. I will stand by your side forever."  
**

**"I'm glad. You...only you can't leave my side."  
**

What was this ?

Siera was acting strangely. This wasn't like her. Better yet, she was like a completely different person.

Well, she tended to act this way around _him_.

It was no wonder.

Around him, she felt safe.

She felt as if she could let go, of everything.

Nothing seemed to matter when she was in the presence of this one.

Surprisingly enough, he was first, and only person, to ever see her like this because everyone knew;

Noblesse showed no weaknesses.

**"Now, Mistress, you must get inside. I won't be going anywhere."**

A bit relentlessly, the female released her grasp of the beautiful one and took a step backward, as if to limit herself.

She thought she was resilient enough but faced with the person himself turned out to prove her otherwise.

**"Ess, if you dare..."**

**"I won't."**

She nodded in affirmation, bid the male a short farewell and without further ado, retired to the room once more.

Something told her she'd best get as much sleep as possible.

* * *

The soft rays of sun slid through the small cracks in the wood, landing straight on the female's eyes. Yes, she just had to pick the bed that was nearest to the door. Sure, at night the cold air soother her very but she never did take into account the hellish mornings that came afterwards.

Plus, it was damn hot ! What the hell ? It was like a scorching room in here !

**"What...is..."**

She uttered in confusion, staring down at the dark-haired male that was obviously clinging to her. And what was worse, he was just snickering away in his sleep, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Well, that's what she got for leaving him on the floor right next to her bed.

Something was bound to happen.

**"Ah..."**

What could she do ? For one...this was extremely awkward. Sure, she wanted for the captain to snail off of her but she couldn't just paste him off on the account if it being her fault that he was even in this unconscious condition.

Something...she had to do something...

Glancing to her surroundings, she spotted that both males had already exited the vicinity. Couldn't they have noticed ? Was she asking for too much ? Or...they simply didn't want to. She could bet they were doing it out of spite.

Ah, her superstition was kicking in again.

She honestly hated these kinds of moments. She hated when she got like this. No, she wouldn't blame anyone. It was entirely her fault and she had to admit it, no matted how hesitantly.

**"Luffy."**

She attempted to wake him up with just that.

Yeah, like it would work.

**"Luffy !"**

And again, attempt #2, surely this time it would work.

She remained in the same sitting position for a few seconds(yes, she had managed to pull herself up at least that much), observing for a reaction out of the snoozing male.

Nothing, again nothing.

Her patience was plummeting. She could already see herself plunging the male into never-never land once more. She honestly didn't want to do that. Until she made a well enough first impression, she wanted to remain out of her character.

**"LUFFY ! WAKE UP !"**

It seems her internal reassurance didn't work. Huh, she was very unconvincing.

**"HUH ? WHAT ? WHERE'S THE FIRE !"**

The male literally lunged up, head first into Siera's forehead.

Both of their heads lolled back at an alarming speed and simultaneously, both pairs of hair ran up to rub the injured forehead.

**"What the hell, Siera ! What're you doing in my bed !"**

**"It's my bed."  
**

**"That doesn't matter !"  
**

Calm down, Siera, don't let it get to you. You still aren't in the safe...don't let it...

**"And what the hell's with you, idiot ! Where do you get off climbing into my bed and clinging to me !"  
**

Siera's flaming rage was surprising, to say the least, but that didn't mean the strawhat would give up. No, he just wasn't the type, but then again, neither was Siera.

**"You didn't have to yell at me !"**

**"You weren't waking up ! I had to overpower the snoring !"  
**

**"I don't snore !"  
**

**"Tell that to my bags !"  
**

Silence pursued, followed by the both of them breaking into an odd kind of laughter. One that could be seen in one of those overly-dramatic romance movies.

**"You're still in my bed."**

**"Sorry."  
**

He climbed out with a hop, stretching both arms above his head, a wide yawn following shortly after while the female simply remained in the same sitting position .

**"Let's go. Everybody's probably already eating."**

**"Mm."  
**

She exclaimed silently, throwing her feet over the edge and stepping down onto the cold hardwood floor.

Oddly enough, it didn't seem to screech as much as before and that in itself was strange.

* * *

The two walked the halls quietly, reaching the lobby in no more than a few minutes. For a top-notch hotel, it certainly didn't have the capacity of one.

**"I don't know where they are."**

Questioned the dark-haired one, a hand to the chin, the other resting lazily over his hip. What was there to think about ?

**"Luffy ! Over here !"**

Surprisingly, a female voice broke though the rows of people stationed in the lobby.

Siera centered her gaze in that direction spotting...well, everything.

As far as she could see, there was; Zoro, Sanji, An female with orange locks, Chopper, An afro guy, A humanoid(?), a blue-eyed beauty and a...skeleton ? Skeleton ? Skeleton ! With an afro !

Pushing passed the dark-haired male who had yet to figure out where exactly his group was, the female approached the bag of bones, a smile, can you believe it, a smile wrapping itself on her lips.

What was this ?

She had to find out, no matter what. You see, coming from her family meant a number of different things but the thing that most attracted the Loyard family was a good pinch of mystery. That was one of the rare and only things that were capable of bringing out a smile from the female.

Needless to say, both Zoro and Sanji were surprised.

**"I want to touch you."**

Maybe if she had worded that differently ? Did she sound mentally ill ? Hopefully not.

The skeleton didn't reply but simply stood from his seat, positioning himself in front of the female.

Was he observing her ? Either way, she would strike back double force. This had turned into a staring competition and even though Siera knew she couldn't technically win, she was determined not to give up.

Who would look away first...

**"May I see your panties ?"**

The bleached frame blurted out suddenly, paying no mind to the fact that there were two women there.

Suddenly, there was silence and they both remained stoic, one of them hopeful.

**"Okay."**

Wait...what ?

Was she really agreeing ? To showing that unknown person her undergarments ?

Honestly, she couldn't care less. She wanted to know, to examine this skeleton and what she did to achieve her goal was secondary to the achievement.

Besides, what harm could it do ?

* * *

Please rate and review ! Some constructive criticism wouldn't hurt either. Motivate this writer ! Siera will bake cookies !


	9. Breakfast and a heist

Okay ?

OKAY ? ! ?

If the skeleton actually had a face, God knows what kind of expression would be hidden behind that suspicious-looking chuckle.

But oddly enough, Siera was charmed, by the unknown.

God forbid she actually follow the numerous women's examples on "Creeper !" and "Pedophile !" and actually settle with being part of normal society for once.

But let's face it - Since when was Siera really 'normal' ?

**"Siera-chan ! NO ! NO ! Definitely not ! If you showed him that...I - I don't know what I'd do. HE WOULD VIOLATE YOU !"**

The blonde gourmet interrupted in obvious revolt, pulling the unsuspecting female into a protective embrace.

**"What's wrong. All I have to do is raise it up."**

**"No. That person is dangerous !"**

**"But I don't even have a - "**

**"BROOK ! I'LL MARINATE YOU !"**

Now she was interested.

She had to find out.

How.

Sanji looked down towards the young dark-hair , the 'I dare you to try...' glare still firmly stuck to his face.

He couldn't see it coming.

How in the hell could he see it coming !

**"My greatest apologies, Sanji..."**

And with that, the female wriggled out of the blonde's grasp, wrapping both hands around his waist behind her back.

I think you know what follows...

**"This is a move I learned while in Russia."**

She bent her knees lightly, taking the full pressure of the man's weight before twisting her back downwards into a full on wrestling suplex.

Sanji's head hit the hardwood floor, resounding in a loud and deafening crack.

Brushing passed the group of straw hats that had risen in confusion, under all the confusion she grabbed the skeleton's hand pulling him out of the gathering crowd.

So it seems all of her traveling wasn't in complete vain.

* * *

***Luffy***

What happened ?

One minute he and Siera were looking for his crew and the other, she had run off somewhere leaving him to fend for himself.

**"Well fine ! I wasn't gonna order you breakfast anyway !"**

Why did he always manage to get separated from his crew no matter how small the numbers were ?

And why was it always his fault ?

They would probably blame him later. Again.

Then, something severed his deep thoughts, tempting him closer.

Drawing him near.

What was that delicious smell ?

THAT SMELL.

HE MUST HAVE IT.

The male easily maneuvered himself through the crowd, paying no mind as to why they were accumulating, hopping up and behind the restaurant counter where that captivating smell was.

It was almost unbearable.

**"Come here young adventurer...Heh, heh, heh - HAHAHAHAHA !"**

**"Hey, what's with the laughing ?"**

The man's laughing compilation was broken off by Luffy's curious face staring across from the table he was at.

Way to ruin the mood.

The man let out one final chuckle before gesturing for the dark-hair to 'come here'.

**"Umm, laughing's fine and all but can I have some of that food ?"**

What the hell was wrong with this kid ?

Was nothing on his mind except food ?

Noting on the male's craving expression, the man pondered for a few moments before finally giving in.

Stupid question.

**"Just follow me into this unsuspicious room."**

He said hopefully, pointing to the dark room situated at the end of the hall.

The dark miasma around the room was almost screaming at them both.

**"Okay~!"**

Luffy chimed with a whistle, following the man in his steps.

Well, apparently, either he had nothing to worry about or this kid was a complete and utter idiot.

Both ways suited his plan fancy.

* * *

***Siera and Brook***

She was running.

Why exactly was she running ?

She glanced down towards her hand gripping on the human wonder referring to the living skeleton stringing behind her in a heightened step.

Right...They were running from Luffy's crew.

Again, due to her overly-eccentric attitude and see on things, she had managed to turn a completely peaceful situation into herself wreaking havoc and kidnapping one of the crew mates.

Wonderful. Simply wonderful.

She really had to get herself under control.

She had to change.

No. She _would_ change because her ability to blend in depended on it.

She may have not been normal but, she was a damn good actor and couldn't be convinced otherwise.

That was one of the reasons her family was so successful.

You wouldn't have it good in life if you couldn't casually slap on a charming smile and a leisure hair whip.

**"Excuse me, young lady ?"**

Her train of thought was suddenly broken by the skeleton which had surprisingly kept quiet all this time.

She scorched to a stop, turning on her heel to face the individual.

No, male. He was a male. You could obviously tell by his exquisite suit.

And not the voice. Yeah.

**"You're on of Luffy's acquaintances, yes ? Do you have a name ?"**

She remained silent but graced the male with a slight nod.

Of course she had a name.

Why wouldn't she ?

**"Would you care to tell me what it is ?"**

Again silence ensued but only for a brief second.

**"Siera."**

And how about you ask for his name Siera.

Doesn't that sound like a good idea ?

She looked up into those two black orbs and it seemed as if she expected for something to pop out.

What a weird one, that Siera.

**"Siera-san ? Nice to meet you, I'm Brook."**

She had already thought up a lot of plausible nicknames but they all went to dust when she heard the name.

Somehow, it suited him.

To the point where she could resent him.

But we all know she didn't do that now did she ?

**"Likewise, Brook-san. I really like your hair."**

Because complimenting one's hair was always a conversation starter.

She had learned that much in her time with the adults.

They were very conceited beings. Liked being praised for everything they did. She found that odd. Why would you need praise if you knew you had done something well ? For the sake of satisfaction ? For the heck of it.

Probably because praises just soothed the ear.

**"Now Siera-san, mind me asking why you pulled me along to here ?"**

Why did she really ?

She didn't quite know herself, to be honest.

It just felt like the proper thing to do at that moment.

Now reformulate that sentence...

**"Because it popped into my mind."**

Yes, great. Just what she needed to say.

Disregard the fact that she sounded like a psycho at that moment and just focus on the fact that she complimented his hair.

Hopefully he would do the same.

**"Is that so ? Well since we're already here, why don't we go and have breakfast ? I know somewhere really nice."**

The man's natural charming skills (?) kicked in as he took the dark-hair's hand, quite surprised at how smaller it was.

She looked so frail, but the suplex would beg to differ.

He led her from the crowd and into a small cafe crowded with people.

It was decorated mainly with christmas ornaments and Siera couldn't decide if the owner wanted it that way because it looked fancy or if she was just to lazy to remove them.

Ultimately deciding that it really wasn't any of her business, she allowed herself to be escorted to one of the tables before the skeleton called for a waiter.

**"Do you mind if I ordered, Siera-san ?"**

She shook her head, resting it on the palm of her hand and gazing outwards to the street.

It was an awfully large crowd.

Something was happening.

Something -

The window vibrated catching the young female's attention as she pulled the skeleton downwards just before the glass shattered into a thousand life threatening pieces.

She knew he couldn't get hurt because there was no flesh to cut but it was just a complete waste to damage the suit.

**"All right you tools ! This is a robbery ! Everybody to the floor, NOW !"**

A robbery.

Siera stared.

Seriously.

One of those cliche situations you only needed to put in in order for the story to progress.

Why did that have to happen now ?

They were progressing just fine !

Dammit, she was hungry and she'd be damned if she let a couple of miserable excuses of pirates try and take that little piece of bliss from her.

She had had enough. Time to step up and foot her foot down.

**"I refuse."**

The portly man's neck snapped instantly at the words of refusal, bringing a grin to his mouth the moment he found out it was a girl.

What the hell could she do ?

Hit him with her handbag ?

**"I don't think ya got a choice, girlie. And I ain't plannin' to give ya one."**

He said, and before she could interrupt once more, he aimed the gun, pressing strongly on the trigger as the shot rang though the entire cafe.

What in the world had he done...

* * *

Please rate and review ! Some constructive criticism wouldn't hurt either. Motivate this writer ! Siera will bake cookies !


	10. All is fair in love and war, right ?

Hello all !

Tis your writer Haruhi !

The last time I wrote a chapter for this story was well before summer and what with summer holidays, I haven't found the time to get to it at all.

However, now that the school year has started again, I find myself free and with a brand new skin of inspiration.

I don't believe I will neglect this story again and there will be chapters coming out roughly every two or three days, if not before.

If I do happen to lose my pace, please believe that it will be maximum for a week.

I thank all the readers who have stuck with me.

Please enjoy the newest chapter of "Eyes that see it all".

* * *

Last time(because I realize it has taken me much too long to get this chapter done); After getting acquainted with Straw Hat Luffy's crew, things didn't go well for young Miss Loyard. After basically kidnapping Brook, the ever-so charming skeleton, he and Siera run off all the while Luffy gets separated and ends up with an unknown man who's intentions are unclear. Brook, using his natural gentlemanly charms, leads Siera into a cafe but, a heist occurs. Siera has had enough, Luffy was bribed by food(surprise, surprise) the remainder of the crew are pissed and Brook's suit was ruined in the process ! What will happen ?

* * *

**"Eyes that see it all"**

**Chapter 10**

**All is fair in love and war, right ?**

* * *

_Was that really what she wished for ?_

_Was it all in vain ?_

_Had the made the right choice ?_

_Only time could tell..._

_***Siera and Brook***  
_

Siera stood, head tilted slightly towards the right, the bullet just grazing her skin yet no blood came rushing out.

She did not move.

She did not blink.

She just stood there, starting across the room at the man holding the gun now with both hands.

Suddenly, her stance relaxed and she started walking towards the man, eyes steady and expression serene.

"...Father always used to tell me how weak I was."

Brook perked up, standing only a few feet behind the girl, listening intently.

Something told him this bit of information was something he couldn't afford not to hear.

So he was all ears, pun intended, mind you.

"He always used to scold me when I was young. He never went easy on me. He never let me rest. He never praised me when I did something good. But I never complained. I always listened to him, his every word. I never dared to go against him."

Siera stopped an inch shy of two feet away from the man who still didn't muster up enough courage to pull the trigger again.

If he did, would the outcome be the same as it was previously ?

"I'm still weak. I haven't grown much. But..."

She raised her hand and placed it on top of the man's gun, raising her gaze and staring him right into his eyes.

"In all the years I've lived, I'm quite certain I've learned, if nothing, that I can deal with a couple of measly humans."

Said with absolutely no animosity, the petite blonde glanced down one more.

"What is with this gun you're holding ? Why you you have the need to aimlessly swing it around ? Are you compensating for something ?"

At that notion, a few chuckled were heard from the surrounding customers who had for some reason calmed down.

This made the man's face grow red, what with embarrassment and also rage.

"You...bitch..."

His teeth gritted violently as he batted the girl's hand off his gun and held it up to her forehead.

He wouldn't hesitate anymore.

Where did this little shit go off talking back to him ?

"Didn't your mother teach you not to argue with those older than you ?"

Let's disregard the fact that she was technically disrespecting an adult without even batting an eye last at that.

She was talking back to him, a famous criminal !

He was worth 10,000,000 beli !

"Older ? Really ? Then I apologize, thief-san. I shouldn't have talked back to you."

She took a step back, raising her fists into a offensive stance.

"I should have gotten rid of you right away and have been done with it already."

Wha - How dare this punk look down on him ! She needed to be taught a lesson and he would be the one to do it. Nay, he took it upon himself to teach this little brat a finger two about respecting her elders.

Not to mention he was the one with the gun.

Why wasn't she in the least bit frightened ?

Maybe that was what agitated him more than anything else.

The gun went off, however, this time he didn't let himself get distracted and possibly give her the chance to pull off the same thing she did last time, what ever that was.

Shots just came coming, each resounding in a deafening bang and each louder and more precise than the previous one.

By the end of the shooting session, the behind wall was completely tattered and filled with holes that would lift a pretty penny to fix.

"Are you finished ?"

Where ?

Where ?!

Above ?

Below ?

Left ?

Right ?

She was nowhere to be found, but he could hear her voice clearly, pulsing in his ears.

Where the hell was she ?

"Now why did you have to do that. What did the shop-keeper do to you ? I hope you plan on taking responsibility."

Suddenly, in less than a heartbeat, she was there, in front of him, staring at him in the eyes the same way she had before.

Nothing had changed.

She wasn't wounded.

She wasn't even slightly affected.

Her clothes were still in tact, there was no change, except for the bothered grimace now decorating her usually gentle features.

She wasn't angry, heavens no.

Because her father had always taught her to never get angry over trivial and even more petty tribulations.

She was required to keep a straight, objective face at the world around her and so she would.

Her personal feeling or opinions had no say in this.

And she stuck with that - That was how it would always remain.

However, this man, he was troubling.

Not to her, but to the customers, to the shop-keeper and more than anything, he was troubling the numerous children seated all around the cafe.

The looks on their faces shower fear, desperation and overall requirement of help.

And she couldn't allow herself to ignore the current state of things.

She would get this matter solved, in her own, non-violent way - As father would have wanted it.

Siera straightened, adjusting her position once more so that she was now staring over the man's shoulder as his two companions in crime.

"H-How..."

The man wanted an explanation and as a loyal abider of rules and peoples' wishes, she would oblige.

"You see, when one has lived as long as I have, they start to get bored with regular life and start searching for something to fill the vast time. For me, it was martial arts."

Did he know what she was talking about, she didn't particularly care to find out nor question for.

He asked for an explanation, and he would get it, no matter how confusing it might sound to him.

"Karate, tae-kwon-do, Chinese kempo, Jujitsu, Muay Thai, Brazillian kick-boxing...You name it, I have mastered it. The dulled out senses after years of useless dilly-dallying sharpened immediately and already from the start I could see the difference between my present and past self. It was a time of enlightenment for me, you see."

Sometimes, Siera tended to talk too much.

It was never on purpose, because her goal wasn't to tire her opponent out nor was it to reveal her past in some sort of hope to make him change his ways.

It was simply her getting to hyped up in the situation.

And after she started, she just couldn't stop.

"You're free to take your shots and fight me but I'll warn you right away; no matter what you do, **you _will_ lose**."

And that was no lie, no matter how much the man internally denied it or tried to go against it.

The fact of the matter was; he was no match for her, for what ever messed up reason.

Only now did he see it.

But did that mean he would peacefully back down, realize his mistake and obediently apologize like some dog of society.

No ! The very reason he even became a pirate in the first place was to do exactly the opposite !

He would apologize to no one !

Not now, not ever !

"For a little runt, you sure can talk a lot. But if you think your long words scare me, you've got another thing com - "

A figure approached him from behind, immediately disabling his movement and taking the gun away from it's rightful owner.

Brook stood silently, that black void of a mouth curled upwards so that you almost got the feeling he was smiling at you.

Maybe he even was, but you just couldn't know.

That was one of the many mysteries of being part of the living dead.

"I should stop you right there. I don't think going against the little missie would be a smart move at the moment. I'm a pirate so I can do nothing but let you go, but I think this missie won't hesitate in hurting you."

"I never planned to injure him."

"Oh really now ?"

"Yes, my father always taught me never to hurt humans."

"And what are you then ?"

"...That's a secret."

"I see ! Yohohoho !"

The cafe resounded in the skeleton's heartfelt laugh as he let go of the man but didn't bother returning his gun.

"I will have to keep this. Wouldn't want you hurting someone innocent accidentally. That would be my fault, now wouldn't it ?"

He nudged the man forwards towards his two companions and shooed them out the cafe and surprisingly, they obliged and exited without another word.

A gun didn't cost that much anyway.

It wasn't really an issue in buying another one.

Silence remained in the cafe before Brook's cheery voice broke through it once more.

That skeleton really did have a knack for knowing when the situation was right, didn't he ?

Weirdo.

"Now, why don't we finally order our drink ? That's fine, isn't it, shop-keeper ? Yohohoho !"

Really, the skeleton never ceased to amaze her.

And that was a hard feat to achieve, mind you.

**_*Luffy*_ **

"Hey, where's the food you promised ?"

Luffy chimed cheerfully, shuffling on his feet and leaning over the table towards the man.

"Oh shush you !"

"If there's no food, I'm leaving."

"There is food, there is food ! Just don't leave !"

The man sweat-dropped, flailing his hands in the air in an attempt to force the raven-haired male into his seat once more.

"Hmmm, fine, but I want my food right now !"

_"You won't be leaving any soon either way, Strawhat Luffy ! I will achieve my goal no matter what and there's nothing you or your puny pathetic excuse of a pirate crew can do about it ! I will get my way !"_

Slamming his fist down against the table, the man raised his gaze towards the ceiling.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA"

Cough, cough, cough.

"Oh my...*cough*"

He took a sip of water, clearing his throat in the process.

"That's better. Now, where was I...Oh yes...MUA-HA-HA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Am I going to get my food now ?"

"Don't ruin my moment again !"

Sigh.

If it wasn't for a higher goal, he highly doubted he would be able to deal with this male.

Oh the pains of an evil mastermind.

* * *

The chapter is finished !

This took a lot longer than I anticipated but thankfully it's done now.

As I previously explained, I will have chapter up regularly, preferably every two days if not less.

Please stick around because, believe me, this is only the beginning of the grand adventure that is the search for One Piece !

With love,

Haruhi-sama.


End file.
